Colleen Wing
Chick with the Sword Hand Whore A Disciple of the Hand Iron Fist |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Female |title = Sensei The Immortal Iron Fist Master of the Chikara Dojo (formerly) |affiliation = Hand (formerly) Bayard Community Center |tv series = Luke Cage (1 episode) Iron Fist (23 episodes) The Defenders (6 episodes) |actor = Jessica Henwick |status = Alive}} Colleen Wing is a martial arts expert who had became a loyal soldier of the Hand having been recruited by Bakuto. While running her own dojo within New York City, she helped Danny Rand to adapt upon his return and gained his trust while he sought answers about his own company's role with the heroin trade within New York. After capturing Madame Gao, Wing's true allegiance to the Hand was then revealed, forcing her to choose between her loyalties to her fellow soldiers and Rand. Wing chose Rand and helped him to escape, later defeating Bakuto in combat and helping Rand to kill Harold Meachum. With their mission now complete, Rand invited Wing to return to K'un-Lun with him, only for them to discover it had been attacked and seemingly destroyed while Rand was away. Wing assisted Rand with tracking down the Hand searching for answers, encountering Elektra and a mystery they could not understand. Having also encountered Stick, Wing then witnessed the formation of the Defenders who took on the Hand, with Wing also discovering that Bakuto had returned from the dead to help lead the Hand. Wing continued aiding the Defenders, destroying the Hand's own base of operations and killing Bakuto once and for all. Grateful to Detective Misty Knight for her sacrifice in saving her life, Wing helped her to get a new Prosthetic Arm to replace the one Bakuto had cut off during their fight and helped Knight to get used to it. As Wing gave up her investment into helping others, she decided to help Rand let his vigilante life to take upon stopping the Triad War that is upon taking over New York. However, Wing had tried to get Rand back into recovery, she gathered the necessary tools to recreate the ritual in order to steal the Iron Fist back from Davos. As Rand had gone back on his feet, he proposed to Wing to take the power of the fist, but reluctantly refused. After Davos' henchmen killed BB, Wing decided to let Iron Fist transfer into her after Davos was incapacitated. Despite Davos' attempt to keep his new power, Wing eventually defeated him and took on the title of Iron Fist during Rand's temporary absence. Biography Early Life Colleen Wing was born in Hokkaido where she lived with her mother. However, her mother eventually walked out of her life. Wing's father the sent her to live with her grandfather. He trained Wing in a martial arts and sword mastery before passing her his katana. Years later, Wing was recruited into the Hand and trained by Bakuto. Introduced into the fellowship that the Hand provided, Wing came to regard them as family. She was eventually granted Chikara Dojo in New York City by Bakuto, so she could provide martial arts training, safety and a scholarship to youth who needed it. Running Chikara Meeting Danny Rand One day in Central Park, Wing was putting up some ad flyers for her dojo. In the park, she encountered Danny Rand meditating. Believing him to be a homeless person begging for money, she placed a few dollars in his cup. As she put up the flyers, Rand approached her to give the money back. Slightly unnerved by his appearance, Wing tried to not pay attention to him. Rand noted that she was a martial arts trainer and he began speaking Mandarin to her. Impressed, they briefly spoke Mandarin, before she stopped him and told him that she hasn't spoken Mandarin since she was a child. Rand simply wanted to ask if she could give him a job. Wing apologized and told him that she'd already hired someone who cleans up, before heading off. ]] Later that day, after Wing had finished one of her usual classes at Chikara Dojo, Rand appeared by the entrance. Already tired of his presence, she asked him if he was there for a lesson. Since Rand couldn't afford a lesson, she suggested that he leave. Rand, however, wanted to challenge her master. Wing was confused, so he explained that it's protocol for the one visiting a dojo, to challenge the dojo's master. Wing explained that she was the master and rejected his challenge. Colleen told him she was closing up and that he should leave. Rand, however, proceeded to advise her to teach Kung-Fu. She said she didn't need the hassle. Rand even offered to teach a couple of the lessons, and that was what he meant when he asked her for a job earlier. She then asked where he'd trained, to which he replied K'un Lun. Disbelieving what he was saying, she forced him to leave. Rand then apologized for any inconvenience and retreated towards the door. In sympathy, Wing gave him a pair of shoes for his bare feet. Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way Training Day During a training session with her students, Wing traveled throughout Chinatown, being tailed by her class. At an underpass, her four students attempted to ambush her, but they were quickly defeated. Upon cooling down, she critiqued each students performance: Darryl could easily be heard, Jenny was lacking in speed and agility, and another male student quickly detected through scent; and telling them they were in need of some improvement.Iron Fist: 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight Visited by Ward Meachum After Danny Rand was committed to Birch Psychiatric Hospital, he used the phone to give Wing a call, as she was the only friendly acquaintance that he had. He asked her to help secure his release from the hospital. Not knowing him well enough to assist, she ended the call. While training at Chikara Dojo, Wing was visited by Ward Meachum who offered her a bribe, asking her to sign a legal document that stated Rand is dangerous and that she felt threatened by him. When she did not accept, he told her he would give her some time to think it over, reminding her of what money from him could do to help her dojo. at Birch Psychiatric Hospital with questions]] Not understanding why the Meachum's would go through so much to try and detain Rand, Wing visited him in the hospital to inform him of what had happened. When she asked him why the Meachum's cared so much about him, he revealed his identity as Danny Rand. She asked him if he was a threat to her; he assured her that he was not. Having received a package of M&M's and having removed all of the brown M&Ms, he asked Wing to deliver the package to Joy Meachum. Entering the Rand Enterprises Building, Wing walked into Joy's Office to deliver the M&M's. While there, she witnessed as Joy gradually became tearfully elated at the lack of the brown candies. Before leaving, Wing returned the agreement that Ward had previously given her, letting the Meachum's know she was not signing the papers. As she walked into the elevators, she glared at Ward.Iron Fist 1.02 Shadow Hawk Takes Flight Protecting Danny Rand The Chikara Dojo got broken into one night by Ward's men who were looking for Rand. Wing disabled the men and informed them that she was alone and she could take care of herself. After they left, it was revealed that Rand had in fact taken refuge in her dojo. He promised to make it up to her and that he wouldn't be any more trouble. She made it clear that she was only helping him to honor her code, which meant that he needed to have left the dojo before the next morning. The next morning, Wing awakened to find that Rand hadn't left and was, in fact, meditating in the middle of her dojo. Wing demanded to know why he was still there and he stated he was worried about her safety. Colleen said that she could take care of herself and when he objected, they began to spar, with Darryl as their witness. Rand easily came out on top but Wing remained adamant that he had to leave. He offered to pay her rent for 6 months to a year in exchange for a place to stay for the week. She responded by saying that he could remain there for the week but could not interfere with her practice. When Rand returned to the dojo, he became upset with students who were joking around. When a student made fun of him, he used force to bring him to the ground. As her students were regularly bullied and beaten, an infuriated Wing kicked Rand out of her Dojo. In the Ring ]] Desperate for money, Wing took a trip to the underground cage fights that Darryl mentioned partaking in. After witnessing a fight, the Ringmaster called out for a free-for-all, allowing anyone in the audience to leap into the cage. She leaped inside and was introduced under the fighting name Daughter of the Dragon. Soon, her opponent Rusty entered the cage as well. briefed about the rules, the two started fighting. Wing managed to stun him with a few strikes but was overpowered a few times. Eventually, she managed to knock him to the ground and progressively pounded in his face, bruising and bloodying him. Having won of the fight, the Ringmaster awarded her the prize money and invited her to return any time she pleased. Later the next day, she spoke with Darryl, who was showing a video of the fight to the other students and apologized for her hypocrisy. Though she was praised for fighting in the cage, she protested that she broke a code in fighting for money.Iron Fist 1.03 Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch and Jim Pierce]] She later broke this code once more when she accidentally broke a piece of her equipment. To obtain the money to fix it, she re-entered the ring, fighting two opponents for double the cash. She came out victorious but not unharmed as she sustained a dislocated finger. When Joy and Rand were attacked by the triads, he brought her to Wing's dojo for protection while he negotiated with the leader. During his absence, Wing taught Joy some basics of martial arts punches. Joy, in turn, shared some insight into Rands' character. Rand returned, having finished his negotiations, and popped Wing's finger back into place. He reminded her that he still owed 6 months of her dojo rent.Iron Fist 1.04 Eight Diagram Dragon Palm An Awkward Meeting Training Claire Temple with a punching bag in the Chikara Dojo, Wing is visited by Danny Rand. Though he brought in food, a table, and chairs, she first rejected his offer for a date; Temple, on the other hand, willingly joined the two, expressing that she was hungry. The three ate together, Rand saying a prayer before digging in. While Wing spoke little, Temple and Rand conversed a bit--where Rand trained, his life in K'un-Lun, and the long gap between his stay and his return to New York. ]] Sometime after Temple left, with some food taken along with her, Rand spoke to Wing about his actual reason for visiting the dojo. He explained that there were criminals that were selling and distributing drugs through Rand Enterprises; when Wing questioned his inactivity with police, he stated that this would all fall on his business and they would have sought an alternate route. He went on to add that he wanted evidence for Meachum to see so that an effort could be placed on having them removed from the building. Wing was in disbelief that Rand needed her assistance; after Rand stated that the drugs could potentially do harm to her students and that he had purchased the building in which her dojo was built, she accepted to help him. She also mentioned a leak to one of her sinks.Iron Fist: 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus Saving the Chemist to be added Kidnapping of Radovan Bernivig to be added Reuniting With Bakuto to be added Attack on the Hand's Brooklyn Warehouse During class at Chikara Dojo, Wing announced Darryl's graduation from her dojo and congratulated him, telling him that he would be servicing something bigger than himself. Afterwards, she spoke with Rand, who had informed her that the Hand knew about her and Claire Temple. Rand relayed a plan that could rescue Bernivig from Gao; Wing willingly joined, regardless of its difficulty or danger. They visited Golden Sands and informed Hai-Qing Yang that Gao had plans to eliminate his organization Yangsi Gonshi. Offering an alliance to help take her down, he had accepted and joined them, arming his men with firearms and entering the warehouse through a back elevator to the kitchen. Wing subdued a few henchmen and followed Rand to a backroom, where they found Bernivig bound to a chair and barely alive. Moving in and out of consciousness and hardly able to speak, he told them that he gave Gao the recipe for producing Steel Serpent heroin. Bernivig also disclosed that she was migrating to Anzhou, China before dying. As Wing looked to Rand, she noticed that he appeared shocked. When asking what was wrong, he informed her that Anzhou was where his family's plane was headed before it had crashed.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots Trip to China Wing regrouped with Rand and Temple, as they explained their plan to head to Anzhou and confront Madame Gao.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures Interrogating Madame Gao to be added is introduced to Wing's teacher]] Returning to a Previous World Wing and Rand awake at the Hand Compound and took a tour around the campus. They reached Wing's teacher Bakuto, who was training a small group of students. With Rand active, he taught him how to use meditation to recharge his chi. Later, Wing met with Bakuto in his office and questioned when would be an appropriate moment to mention to him of their allegiance. He told her that now would not be the best time, as he wished to test him further. Wing insisted, saying that she wished not to lie to him anymore, to which her teacher replied that if he were to reject her after this, he was not right for her. When Bakuto returned Rand to Wing after discovering Madame Gao off-campus in a prison-like building, Rand informed Wing that she had said that they were with the Hand. Though Wing tried to explain herself further, Rand hastily grew into a boiling rage, the two arguing over whether Bakuto's faction was any better than Gao's. Despite pushing effort into convincing him that this branch--her new family--was meant to do good in the world, Rand protested it, continuing to question whether her feelings towards him were staged as well before storming out of the room. stabs Danny Rand]] At night, she, alongside many of the students on campus, was awakened to the sound of the alarms, which led everyone hurrying downstairs and running out to the gates. While Darryl tried to persuade Rand to stay with them, Wing witnessed her teacher stab him from behind, choosing to fall back from the scene. With Davos and Rand stuck fighting the onslaughter of soldiers and guards, Wing approached Eric and knocked him unconscious, granting herself access to the gate controls. She managed to open the gate for Rand before bashing the controls with her katana. As he began to leave, the two made a glance at one another, Rand was eventually pulled away by his friend. Wing soon left the compound as well, running off in the opposite direction as Rand.Iron Fist: 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart Betraying the Hand Heavily confused, Wing ventured back to Chikara Dojo in the hopes that Danny Rand was there. She was visited, however, by Bakuto, who expressed concern as to why she ran off. The two briefly argued over revealing that she was with the Hand to Rand and the further certainty that he would not join their cause. When Wing challenged him for what they did to him, she was met with the proclamation to show respect to her teacher. Wing continued to say that she could show Rand that there was good in their faction of the Hand. She was tasked to find Iron Fist and report back his location. about her association with Hand]] She arrived outside Claire Temple's Apartment, prepaid pizza to speak with Rand. When asked about her affiliation with the Hand, Wing is met with an upset Claire Temple, who questioned her keeping it a secret during their fights. Wing gradually walked away before being called back, Temple apologizing for the feeling of hurt. Wing was eventually allowed to see Rand on the rooftop. Though she tried to explain herself and her affiliation with the Hand, she was rebuffed repeatedly that she is supporting people doing far more harm than good. She eventually left the apartment and headed towards the hospital, where she found her former student Becca Yoo. Asking for antibiotics, she told her that they were for a friend, Yoo accepting to serve the Hand. Wing waited at the back of the hospital, soon met with the bag of antibiotics, only to be reminded that she should serve the Hand first before being left with Brian and Mary. She willingly followed them back to camp, where her two former students bound her to a chair and bring her back to Bakuto. and Brian]] She was scolded for failing to inform him of Iron Fist's location; though Wing protested that she trusted the Hand, Bakuto questioned her alliance before walking away, leaving Brian and Mary to roll Wing behind curtains to drain her of blood. Taunted by Mary, Wing soon headbutted her former student, briefly distracting the two, while she managed to escape the chair. Quickly, Wing engaged in a duel between Brian and Mary; defeating Brian swiftly before taking on Mary one-on-one. ]] Hazy and paranoid, Wing walked outside Hand Compound and encountered Rand in the rain. She attempted to initiate a fight with him, proclaiming that she was the Hand and that he was tasked to destroy her. Instead, Rand subdued Wing, calming and comforting her.Iron Fist: 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable Conflicting Allies Having escaped the Hand Compound, Wing traveled the streets of New York, engaged in an argument over what to do with the Hand against Davos.Iron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss Duel at the Penthouse to be added Duel at Bethesda Terrace ]] Chasing after her teacher in Bethesda Terrace, Wing is accompanied by Rand and Davos. Before the two fought, Bakuto taunted Wing's strength, citing that both Rand and Davos were trained warriors. Rand warned that he was baiting her, to which Wing acknowledged, asking as both men stand down while she readied herself. Stepping into the pouring rain, Wing and Bakuto clashed their swords and fought. During the swings, Wing was cut but pushed onward regardless. Eventually, her teacher chipped Wing's katana; though he continued to taunt her, she kicked the blade deep into Bakuto's leg. Wielding a stub, she continued to thrust her opponent until she was able to stab him in the abdomen and pin him to the ground. Despite given the opportunity to kill him, Wing chose not to, believing that it would make her no better than him or the Hand. Enraged by her decision, Davos pulled out a dagger and pierced Bakuto's heart before turning to Rand and proclaiming the Iron Fist's creed to destroy the Hand. fighting within the rain]] Wing watched as Rand and Davos quickly engage in a dispute over killing on Earth. When Davos stated that Chodak and Tashi should have left him to die, the two men initiated their own personal duel, Wing standing by as to let them vent their rage. When it appeared Rand was victorious, Davos left, vowing that his departure from the gate will have severe consequences. With her attention back on a dying Bakuto, she told Rand that his body was gone, believing that Hand soldiers must have taken his corpse. Chase of Danny Rand escape from the DEA]] During a training session in Chikara Dojo with Danny Rand, Rand received a message from Ward Meachum, who warned him that Harold Meachum had betrayed Danny. A few moments later, he spotted armed men entering the dojo. Believing them to be part of the Hand, Wing and Rand defeated them but the duo realized that they were from the DEA. Knowing that they were now hunted, Wing and Rand fled from the dojo. hiding together]] With Claire Temple's help, Wing and Rand met with Jeri Hogarth. She told Rand about the prosecution against him and Wing and showed them the documents the DEA had as evidence. Rand realized that these were files from the tablet that had been changed to make him look guilty. After a failed attempt to take the original documents from Madame Gao, they decided to pick up the tablet from Harold himself in the Rand Enterprises Building.Iron Fist: 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire Battle at the Rand Enterprises Building 's guards]] Entering the Rand Enterprises Building, Ward Meachum surveyed the area, walking through the lobby, taking the elevator to the top floor, and to his office. He phoned Rand and Wing to inform that the building was heavily guarded by henchmen wielding guns before he is attacked by Harold Meachum with a golf club. Though alarmed, Temple wanted to back out of their plan as instructed; Rand, however, chose to follow through despite the incident, storming out of the car. Wing joined, stating she was not going to leave him behind. Feeling forced to do the same, Temple grabbed the bag of cash and walked to a peanut stand. Hastily, she bought the stand and requested that the previous owner walk away. She pulled the gas line apart, lit a match, and set the fumes ablaze, sparking a towering fire that distracted a couple of guards from the building. Rand stepped inside and quickly took down the guards. As a distraction, he called the elevator down and chose to make an alternate route to the top floor. Wing snuck in through a back entrance, awaiting her partner's arrival. Chasing the Hand discovers K'un-Lun has vanished]] Wing traveled around the world alongside Rand in search for answers on what the Hand was planning prior to learning that they had attacked outside the gate to K'un-Lun. They managed to follow a lead in Phnom Penh, Cambodia. In the sewers, they caught sight of an assassin fighting Shaft. Though Rand was unsuccessful in preventing the mortal wounding, Wing told him to pursue the attacker while she stood by Shaft. up]] Rand eventually returned to them to speak with Shaft. Before he died, Shaft referred to Rand as his title Iron Fist and informed him that he should return to New York City, as his fight with the Hand was there.The Defenders: 1.01: The H Word War for New York Returning Home returning in New York]] Riding a helicopter back to New York City, Wing and Danny Rand arrived atop a building, in time to feel and witness the quake. The pair eventually returned to Chikara Dojo, where Wing is pleased that there was no structural damage to the building or its interior. Later, she conversed with Rand about what Shaft had said and mentioned that he called him Iron Fist. She convinced him that they needed allies in their fight against the Hand; Wing also made note of the sword that his killer had used in the fight, believing it to be a possible lead on where to start their search.The Defenders 1.02 Mean Right Hook Encountering the Hand to be added Meeting Luke Cage Wing received a call from Claire Temple and agreed to have Luke Cage and Danny Rand meet one another after the incident at Chikara Dojo. At first, the two were still debating their intentions that led to the altercation. However, Temple and Wing left the two to speak with each other and align on a mutual ground. Soon, however, Cage and Rand were caught into a dispute that led to Cage leaving the dojo. Once Temple left, Wing and Rand conversed over what Cage had said about their methods of taking down Hand. The two agreed that they would try to figure out the organization's plot from a higher perspective, seeking Rand Enterprises. While there, they requested the help of an accountant to look at the transactions recently made and learned that accounts have been closed and that the business Midland Circle Financial had made these transactions. Rand sought for Midland Circle, while Wing waited for more information at the dojo.The Defenders: 1.03: Worst Behavior After Midland Circle Wing was eventually informed by Danny Rand that he had escaped Midland Circle via call.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon After his fight at Royal Dragon, Rand brought along Jessica Jones, Matt Murdock, and Stick to hide at Chikara Dojo; soon, Luke Cage emerged from his fight with Sowande, having defeated and captured him. Though they tried to get him to talk, Sowande taunted them, telling them that the Hand was going to attack those closest to Defenders, mentioning the night nurse, the news reporter, and the radio show host. Quick to protect everyone, Wing followed Rand and Cage, providing support outside Soledad Temple's Apartment.The Defenders: 1.05: Take Shelter Discovered by Bakuto Wing separated from Danny Rand in case the Hand managed to track them. In an alleyway, she heard the voice of a familiar figure, to which she found herself staring at a living Bakuto. Though he tried to persuade her to return to the Hand, Wing continued to push him away. Resulting in the two clashing in a sword fight until Wing was slashed through her abdomen by a knife. She was then aided by Claire Temple, Luke Cage, and Rand, who managed to force Bakuto to retreat.The Defenders 1.05 Take Shelter Under Police Protection Brought into the 29th Precinct Police Station to be sheltered, Wing was examined and patched up by Claire Temple and watched over by Misty Knight. During treatment, she spoke with Temple about the brief conversation she had with Bakuto, feeling scrambled by his words. She told Temple that all she desired now was something stable - more specifically a relationship with Danny Rand. She was comforted by Temple, who thought of her as an essential ally to their friends and that she was their foundation. discussing Bakuto]] Assembled with other allies to their friends, she listened to an announcement from Detective Knight about supervising over them under the request of a mutual friend. Wing was, then, spoken to about her katana that her co-workers had in their possession. Despite Knight informing her that she was under their custody, Wing persuaded her that the Hand could do harm regardless. She was given back her katana.The Defenders: 1.05: Take Shelter Destruction of Midland Circle Before long, Wing witnessed Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, and Luke Cage were unconsciously brought back from the abandoned theater after their failed attempt at preventing the Hand from capturing the Iron Fist. Upon hearing the news from Cage, Wing became more desperate than ever to find and rescue Rand by any means necessary. After the other three Defenders depart for Midland Circle and with the New York City Police Department heavily occupied with finding them, Wing heads to the evidence room, stealing John Raymond's confiscated explosives and the blueprints for Midland Circle, and runs off. Wing found Daredevil, Jones, and Cage and helped them fight off Madame Gao, Bakuto, and Murakami. Cage scolded her for leaving the precinct, but she contradicted saying they ought to be grateful she arrived. Misty Knight and Claire Temple arrive shortly after. The detective offered to buy Wing, Temple, and the Defenders some time to save New York. In the lobby of Midland Circle, Wing revealed to Temple and the Defenders the explosives she brought to blow up the building and crush the malevolent organization. One by one, her allies reluctantly approved her idea. Luke Cage was the last one to agree, but only if no innocent bystander winds up murdered let alone injured. After carefully reviewing the building's blueprints, the team surmises that Raymond's targets were the support beams which act as the structural center. Daredevil orders Wing and Temple to set the detonators while he, Jones, and Cage find and help the Iron Fist. Wing was reluctant at first as she didn't want to take chances of losing Rand again, but Temple convinced her that she requires her assistance more while the others can look after one another. Wing held the Defenders to not making the same mistake twice before heading off with Temple.The Defenders: 1.08: The Defenders Last Duel with Bakuto once again]] En route to the engine room, Wing told Claire Temple that she has abilities of her own and all she needed was some public attention that the Defenders have. The nurse expresses her gratitude, and the two friends enter the engine room to find the support beams. As they prepare the bombs, Bakuto entered the room in an attempt to convince her former prodigy to switch sides one last time. Wing continues to refuse, drawing her Katana and engages in sword-to-sword combat against her former master while Temple fights off two henchmen. Temple defeats one of her opponents and Wing stabbed the other, but Bakuto subdues her. The stabbed henchman was still standing and about to strike down Temple until Misty Knight shows up and shoots him dead. She shot Bakuto as well, but he would not go down. He temporarily knocked out the detective, but Wing recovered plenty to fight again. He stole her sword and knocked her aside. Temple attempted to fight him as well but Bakuto stops her and was about to kill her by cutting off her head. ]] Detective Knight regained consciousness in time to save Temple, but Bakuto cut off the detective's right forearm instead. Wing takes back her sword and killed Bakuto once and for all by slicing off his head. Unfortunately, the villain's body plummeted on the bomb which began to count down. Wing and Temple carried Knight back upstairs to the lobby. They fould the Defenders, except for Daredevil, who stayed behind to fight and rescue Elektra, and the six of them escaped the building along with a team just before the building exploded and collapses. Wing watched the explosion in horror, and Danny Rand comforted her. They head back to the Harlem precinct together to break the news over the fall of Daredevil. The Hand's Demise Several days after the Hand's demise, Wing visited Knight in a hospital owned by Rand Enterprises. She apologized for the illegal trouble she caused, but Knight said it came with being a detective. Wing passed along a message from her boyfriend, stating that the hospital could do something about Knight's arm so she can get back to work. Later that day, she returned to her dojo to find Rand meditating alone. They spoke about Matthew Murdock's passing, and she presumed Rand was blaming himself again. Rand explained that his mentors taught him that every tragedy carried a lesson. After the recent tragedy of losing Murdock, he set his home grounds on New York City, and the two shared a kiss. Helping Misty Knight go drinking at a bar.]] Sometime later, Wing helped a one-armed, downtrodden Misty Knight regain her confidence and strength over a combination of combat training runs and pep talks. Wing gave Knight some tough love, in an attempt to get her out of her funk. The two went for drinks at a nearby bar, when an altercation erupted when a local thug Mortimer Norris threatened Misty. Misty regained her confidence and retaliated against Norris and his entourage of crooks. Colleen assisted her, disarming and fighting back against the gang.Luke Cage: 2.03: Wig Out Later, Knight received an official envelope decorated with the Rand Enterprises insignia. Inside is a personal message from Wing and Danny Rand, and a prototype blueprint for a robotic prosthetic arm, which Misty ultimately accepted.Luke Cage: 2.04: I Get Physical Bayard Wing volunteered at the Bayard Community Center, providing aid to Diana Tsai on studying for the permanent residency test. Though Tsai expressed concerns and doubt on becoming a citizen and caring for her daughter Lana, Wing insured her that there were some children's clothing in the center, pulling Lana aside to find a coat in her size. Momentarily, her eyes were drawn to a black box that held a silver medallion on its cover.Iron Fist: 2.01: The Fury of Iron Fist Dinner Argument To be added The Hatchets-Golden Tigers Negotiation To be added Negotiations with Yangsi Gonshi To be added Cease and Desist To be added Searching for Danny Rand To be added Fighting Walker To be added Encounter with the Crane Sisters To be added Training Danny Rand To be added Becoming the Iron Fist A Proposition To be added Attack on Bayard Community Center To be added Gaining the Iron Fist To be added Battle at Eden Towers To be added A New Purpose After defeating Davos, she embraced her role as the new Iron Fist, although she was worried about using a weapon to make peace, despite being comforted by Knight. Several months later, after Rand and Meachum departed for China, Wing began using both the Iron Fist and her family's katana to act as a vigilante in New York City, stopping a group of bank robbers from escaping by using her fist to make her katana glow.Iron Fist: 2.10: A Duel of Iron Personality Colleen Wing bears a strong character based on discipline, and she prefers to fight her own battles rather than have someone else do the job for her. She's very independent and refuses help from Rand when he offers to help her with paying her rent. Despite her independence, she is also strict on herself to follow the Bushido code of conduct, meaning she must hold loyalty, courage, veracity, compassion, and honor as important, above all else. This lead to her feeling great shame when she used her combat skills to earn money in illegal fight clubs, in which she felt free and out of touch with her disciplined nature. As a martial arts mentor, she is strict with her students and bears little tolerance for lackluster performance. She can also be quick to anger at times, but she tries to maintain her calm and give her adversaries a fair warning before escalating the given situation. Despite her seemingly harsh nature, her main goal is to motivate her students to defend themselves and others from local threats happening in their neighborhoods. She even recognizes when a fully dedicated student such as Claire Temple makes progress at a rapid rate. As Wing told Danny Rand, she is not very sociable. But after getting to know him better, she begins to trust him and becomes more open to her emotions; so much so that she decides to devote her life to aiding Rand whenever he needed. Powers and Abilities Powers ]] Chi Manipulation: After gaining the power of the Iron Fist, Colleen Wing can harness her own Chi to augment her physical and mental capabilities. *'Chi Absorption': Colleen Wing was able to absorb the chi energy from Davos' body and transfer it into her own body, gaining the abilities of the Iron Fist. *'Iron Fist Punch': By channeling the chi and focusing it into her hand and wrist, Wing can make her fist super-humanly powerful and resistant to injury and pain. With her fist in this state, Wing can exert superhuman strength and force with which she can punch her opponents with tremendous concussive force without sustaining injuries to herself. Wing was able to shatter the ground with a powerful punch in order to stop Davos from getting close to her. Whenever she does summon the Iron Fist, her hand glows white, rather than yellow or red like Danny Rand or Davos. *'Chi Blast': Colleen Wing's fist is able to release powerful waves of concussive force upon impact, sending not only her opponent flying backward but all those around them. *'Chi Channeling': Colleen Wing has the power to channel her chi, which she employs in combination with her Katana, making the blade glow just like the Iron Fist. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Wing is physically strong and has shown masterful skill in , , , and , as those are available for instruction at her dojo. She was able to briefly take on Danny in a sparring match before being subdued by his masterful Kung Fu skills. Using her skills, she was able to overpower a physically strong and large brawler in a cage fight. Wing also took on a group of guys are a bar with the help of Misty Knight. Wing is skilled enough to train other people in martial arts, notably the students of Chikara Dojo, Claire Temple, and Misty Knight. She was even able to duel against Davos evenly and defeated him with some assistance from Danny Rand. *'Sword Mastery': Wing has shown to be a master with a sword, using a Japanese fighting style with her katana. Wing was able to hold her own against her sensei Bakuto in various sword fights, eventually beheading him. *'Multilingualism': Wing is fluent in English and Japanese, and has limited recollection of Mandarin Chinese, that she only spoke as a child. Equipment Weapons *'Katana': Wing uses a traditional Japanese katana as her weapon of choice. She was able to take down many Hand ninjas, and fight Bakuto on equal terms. Other Equipment *'Mark of Shou-Lao': With the aid of the Crane Sisters, Wing had the mark of the Dragon tattooed onto her arm, which allowed her to absorb the Iron Fist away from Davos and channel her Chi into her fist to turn it into a powerful weapon, making her the Immortal Iron Fist. Facilities *'Hand Compound': To be added *'Chikara Dojo': To be added *'Bayard Community Center': To be added Relationships Family *Wu Ao-Shi - Alleged Ancestor *Kenji Ozawa † - Grandfather *Grandmother † *Father *Azumi Ozawa † - Mother Allies *Chikara Dojo **Claire Temple - Former Student and Friend **Darryl - Former Student **Caleb - Former Student **Jenny - Former Student **Tony Kay - Former Student **Jeff Eyche - Former Student *Defenders **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Ex-Boyfriend **Luke Cage **Jessica Jones **Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Ward Meachum *Ringmaster *Yangsi Gonshi **Hai-Qing Yang † **Sherry Yang **Liu † **James Wong *Blind Beggar *Jeri Hogarth *Chaste **Stick † **Shaft † *Trish Walker *Malcolm Ducasse *Misty Knight - Friend *Karen Page *Foggy Nelson *Bayard Community Center - Colleagues **Sam Chung **Ethan **Julie *Diana Tsai *Lana Tsai *Henry Yip † *BB † - Former Enemy *Bethany *Crane Sisters - Former Enemies **Avalon **D.K. **Aiko *Frank Choi *Golden Tigers - Former Enemies and Situational Allies Enemies *Rusty - Opponent *Jim Pierce - Opponent *Duke - Opponent *Shannon *Hand - Former Allies **Bakuto † - Former Sensei and Victim **Madame Gao **Becca Yoo - Former Student **Mary - Former Student **Brian - Former Student **Eric **Alexandra Reid † **Murakami **Elektra **Sowande † *DEA *Harold Meachum † *Davos - Former Situational Ally *Mortimer Norris *Ryhno's Gang **Ryhno † **Spokes **Wiz **Chain **Crank *Joy Meachum - Former Ally *Ho † *Chen Wu † *Mary Walker Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Colleen Wing is the daughter of Lee Wing, a professor of oriental studies, and Azumi Ozawa, a high-ranking member of a female-only elite team within the Hand. She was trained by her grandfather in the ways of the samurai and became Misty Knight's partner in a team called the Daughters of the Dragon. Behind the Scenes *Tamiko Brownlee, Ellette Craddock, and Stephanie Vovou were stunt doubles for Jessica Henwick in the role of Colleen Wing. References External Links * * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:The Defenders Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Hand Members Category:Chikara Dojo Teachers Category:Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Clients Category:Bayard Employees Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Iron Fists